


And that is?

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: That was not what he did expect coming back home after a mission, but sure was something Bucky would love to see more often. Because THAT was a really beautiful sight, for his tired eyes.





	And that is?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual no beta.

That was not what he did expect coming back home after a mission, but sure was something Bucky would love to see more often. Because THAT was a really beautiful sight, for his tired eyes.

Tony was swaying his hips following a rhythm he had in his head, undulating left and right, sometimes stopping and raising his arms high. Mouthing some words he didn’t understand.  Moving around the kitchen while preparing what was probably being his dinner, wearing a hoodie bigger than him... and nothing else, or at last nothing he could see from where he was standing.

“Is that one of my hoodie?” Bucky spoke, making Tony freeze mid motion with mustard in his left hand a spoon in his right one.

“Mh…” Tony turned around slowly, with eyes round and big, shaking slowly his head “No?” Answered, turning back around like nothing was happening, even when Bucky could see very well the heat starting to cover Tony cheek and neck.

“And that’s why is bigger than you?” Bucky continued, teasing. “The left sleeve is ruined, and i couldn’t find that one in my drawer?” Ended with a little and pleased smile growing on his lips.

“I bought this one?” Tony tried, refusing to turn around, going to place on the counter the mustard and the spoon.

“Try again.” Bucky teased, taking few step to close the distance between him and Tony, without touching, but near enough to let his presence known.

“I thought it was mine?” Tony tried again, without moving a single muscle, that wasn’t his mouth.

“Not working.” Bucky continued, burying his nose in Tony’s air and moving slowly down, starting to leave little pecks on Tony ear, nibbling lazily the area. Moving down a little more, every time Tony shivered or moaned at his ministration, leaving a hot and wet trail behind him, making Tony tilt his head to give him more access. “ _ Mh, mh. _ ” Bucky mumbled, going to hug Tony from behind and stopping, just between neck and shoulder. “Try again?” Bucky whispered, nuzzling the area, making Tony shiver and sigh at the sensation.

“Ok, ok…” Tony started closing his eyes, and letting his body melt completely against Bucky. “I missed you, so I just stole this one... _ and others _ …” Tony mumbled under his breath, before ending in a rush “from your drawer.” 

“Good boy.” Bucky said smiling, and just squeezing Tony a little bit harder in his arms making Tony sigh and relax more against him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“You going to stay?” Tony murmured.

“I’m going to stay.” Bucky answered back in the same soft tone. “Not leaving, not without you, never without you.” Bucky ended, going to raise Tony head with his index finger and kiss him slowly on the lips. “I’m going to stay here forever” Bucky continued just putting a little distance between them and actually bending on one knee, grasping Tony right hand in his stroking slowly his knuckles with his prosthetic one, making Tony gasp.

“Will you marry me?” Bucky asked more serious, taking from his back pocket a simple silver ring, waiting for Tony, always waiting for him.

Tony, at that just stared not believing what was just happening, what was happening in front of him.  _ RIGHT NOW! _

“Are you?”” Tony started, than stopped shaking his head, and taking a deep breath lowering on Bucky haight, and taking the man face in his free hand. “I will.” Whispered going to kiss his love, his forever, and soaking in what was finally happiness. What was going to be his happy ending.


End file.
